It's complicated!
by HatefulLove
Summary: Katniss' life hasn't been the best. In fact it has been pure hell! Her father died when she was eleven, and her little sister, Prim, never recovered and is the now the most annoying little girl in the world. Her mother recovered within a year and married a very rich man. He despised everything about Katniss. But when Cato asks her out everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: It pains me to say this, but I must, *sniff sniff* I don't own the Hunger Games!:'(**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My hand slams down on the alarm, nearly breaking it - for the fourth time this year and it is only January. I drowsily lift my head to peer at my clock, to see that it is seven in the morning. I dump my head back on the pillow, close my eyes and fall back asleep.

"KATNISS! GET YOUR FAT ARSE UP IT IS YOUR SENIOR YEAR!" Urgh! School, the one thing I don't want to have to face.

"Piss off Prim!" I mumble back to her very loud yell. I am met with her jumping on the covers and me, nocking all of the wind from my lungs.

"Get up now, or I tell him you swear at me." She says deadly calm, witch just adds to the chill.

"Fine I'll get up!" She smiles evilly, and jumps off of me she then just walks out of the door without looking back. I drag myself out of bed and to my wardrobe. I pick out a white vest top, a black skater skirt and my favourite black doc Martins. I put everything on, not bothering with a shower knowing that the sophomores had a tech and design project set over the holidays They had to design and make a dress, and I am always a model. I have my own team, and they wash my, wax me, and generally make me beautiful.

I run down the stairs grab an apple and my keys and race out of the door. I unlock my new - that's right, I say new - car, jump into the drivers side and drive to my friends houses. I stop outside Clove's house and honk twice signalling that I am here. She runs outside looking somewhat relieved, and swings herself into my car.

"Thank god you're here! mums opened up a day care centre again, the noise is horrendous!" I laugh, but then her face goes deadly serious again. "How is he?" She asks looking, a little frightened whilst awaiting my answer.

"Not to bad. I have had worse. Only a few bruises but all I can cover up easily, except in the cheerleading uniform. Is Glimmer still captain?"

"You can ask her yourself, there's her house." Clove replies. I quickly pull up and honk. She looks as bubbly as always as she hops into my car.

"Hey. Glimmer, are you still cheerleading captain?" I ask her.

"Yeah! You wanna try out?"

"Maybe. Have they changed the uniform?"

"Yep. It is now a shorter skirt and the top shows more cleavage but is lower down on your stomach. Why?"

"Bruise." I answer shortly.

"Poor baby!" Glimmer says sympathetically. Soon we are at Annie's house and moving on to Jo's.

"Hey bitches!" Jo shouts when she get into my car earning the finger from me. In no time at all we are at school, sitting under _our_ willow.

"Hi babe." Finnick says to Annie and sits down after pecking her on the cheek. Everybody starts to appear and soon they are all sitting on the floor around us. Us consists of me, Annie, Clove, Glimmer, Jo, Cashmere, Finnick, Marvel, Gale, Gloss, Thresh, Cato - actually, where is Cato?

"Has anyone seen Cato?" I ask.

"He said he had something to do with soccer or shit like that." Finnick replies, and everyone in the group apart from me shows a nervous, but exited, glance.

"Do we all have our time tables?" Gale asks. He is met with a choirs of yes's. "Well then lets have a look!" We all pass him our time tables, and soon he is telling us what classes we have together. When the first bell goes, we are in no hurry so we get up and slowly start to walk towards the dull, grey building. When we get in we find our lockers, but as soon as we get to them, the second bell rings, and we know that we are going to be late, but still we just carry on going slowly as we part ways. My first class is Philosophy and ethics with Mr. Brown, and Clove, Cashmere and Marvel will be with me. We walk into the classroom laughing our heads off because Marvel did his crap impression of Brown.

"Why are you late?" Mr. Brown shouts across the classroom.

"What's it to you?" Cashmere growls back. Clove and Marvel start to snigger as Cashmere and Brown have a staring contest.

"I am your teacher, if you are late I must know why!" He shouts back again.

"It's nothing to with you what we get up to in our spare time, so just piss off!" I shout back.

"Detention! All of you!" He shouts to us.

"Wow! Detention in the first ten minutes, that must be a record!" Clove says very clearly to Marvel, and we all burst out laughing again.

This is going to be a long day.

...

I have gone through four lessons, and all ready I am about to murder someone. But thankfully, now it is lunch.

I grab some random thing and go to our tree. When I get there, there is no on there. They only thing is a note on the trunk saying;

_Katniss, meet me in the hall, I have something to tell you! Cato. _I read it over and over again, before making my way into the main hall. When I get there, Cato is in the middle, with candles and flowers sorounding him, our friends are around the edges of the hall, looking on like someone is getting married.

"What the fuck is going on?" I say and Cato turns around with his devilish smile.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you so much! Will out go out with me?" Cato says very nervously. I walk over to him slowly and stop when I am in front of him. I slap him.

"That is for not asking me sooner." Then I kiss him. "And that is yes!" He picks me up with a mad grin on his face, and spins me around. "Well are we leaving school for the afternoon then?"

"Yes." So we sneak out of school on the first day, and I was sure to come to school with a few more bruises tomorrow.

**Hi guys, this took me forever to write!**

**Please review, they make me happy!**

**Bye!**


	2. New Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters'**

Last night was the best! When me and Cato and a few other people snuck out, we stole some alcohol and got totally pissed. We went roller skating and to the park. Bit of a shame that when I got home my mum and step father were waiting.

"Why were you not at school this afternoon?" My mum asked. In my drunken head I tried to think of a response.

"I was chased by a duck?" I was meant to say it but it came out as a question.

"Mary I can deal with this." My step dad said. My mum went upstairs leaving me in the room with him. I had sobered up a bit. I backed away slightly, but my back was met with a wall. His raised his fist and hit me. Again and again. "There isn't space in my life for bitches like you! You skive on the first day of school, and then lie to me and your mother! you should be ashamed! Pack your bags and get out of my house, and don't come back!" I ran upstairs fighting tears, and packed as quickly as I could. If I was leaving then he would regret messing with me. I ran downstairs, and he was waiting in the hallway. "Give me your keys." I handed over my old ones, no one in my family knew I had a second pair cut. I walked outside into the cold air, and didn't stop until I was about a block away. I knew that they were always asleep by eleven, and that is when I would go back. I stay sitting down for a bit, but then I make my way to the house. I unlock the door with my keys, and head towards the kitchen. I grab the tomato sauce and write down on the table: _You will regret this! I will make sure of it. You may think this is over, but the games have just begun! Kat xx _After that I grabbed the eggs from the fridge and start throwing them about. Some of the only thing I know about my mum and step dad, is that they are both heavy sleepers. I tip the contents of the vegetable boxes onto the floor, and then start on ready meals, opening them and chucking them across the room. I place chairs on the ground, and walk out of the room.

...

Last night I slept in my car, at least I drove I away from the house and it was comfy. I pick everyone up, and get to school.

"I have one hell of a hangover!" Clove exclaims.

"No shit Sherlock! you had most of the vodka and all of the other stuff!" Cato shoots back.

"Someone's a bit grouchy today!" Gale interrupts them.

"Believe me you do not know the meaning of grouchy until you have to sleep in a car the night before school, because your step dad chucked you out!" I hiss.

"He chucked you out?" Clove exclaims. I nod my head.

"What did you do?" Gale asks clearly exited.

"I trashed the kitchen when they were asleep, and wrote on the table with ketchup saying, You will regret this! I will make sure of it. You may think this is over, but the games have only just begun! Kat xx." I say extremely pleased with myself.

"You always come up with the best comebacks!" Gale remarks.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you any time soon." Cato says sounding scared.

"Believe me sweetie, no one does." Glimmer joins in with the conversation. she is met with a chores of yeah, and truth's. I just smile my evilest smile.

...

Economics. The worst class n the world. I shuffle into the classroom with Cato close behind. You maybe wondering why I hate this class so much, and it is because of the teacher. She is a total bitch, she hates me so much, just because on the first day I told her I hated her and everything about her. I sit down and start to doodle in my new textbook.

"Katniss Everdeen! Detention!"

"What why?" I shout back.

"Doodling in class!" She shouts back at me. See what I mean by her hating me? I have done so much more than doodling and never gotten a detention for them. This is going to be a long lesson.

**I would like to thank KatnissEverDeen2013 and toritwilight504 for reviewing. **

**If you have any ideas for the story then please PM me! **

**Please review, I want to now if you are enjoying it, or just even reading it!**

**Please review!**


	3. Dangerous

Detention. On my second day, yeah I got one yesterday, but today I have to go. The only good thing about it, is that I get to spend it with Cato. I love him so much, the only problem is, Delly Cartwright**(sp?)**, the school slut. She has been all over him, I have tried to tell her with subtle guesters, to keep her filthy hands off! But she is still oblivious. The worst thing about is Cato is letting her do it. Yeah, maybe he doesn't look happy with it but he still lets her. Anyway, at this moment I am in my seat, _my_ seat! You see I am a regular here in detention, I am here so much that I have my own seat. Anyone sits in it, then they are dead!

"I was surprised to see so many people on the detention list! Why are you lot all here?" Cinna, my favourite teacher in this shit hole, asks us.

"Right well, I am just guessing here. left over depts. from last term, fights, socializing in class, socializing with the mouth, trying to find each others tonsils with their tounges, fighting, fighting. err yep that is about it." I say standing on my chair and pointing at people. I am met with everyone saying yeah or pretty much.

"And you miss Everdeen?" Cinna asks me.

"I was doodling! I got a fucking detention for doodling." I tell him still standing on my chair.

"Langue!" Cinna shouts.

"Sorry sir, I just have this very colourful array of words in my mouth!" I shout back.

"Right everybody out! Detention is over!" He screams. that is why he is my favourite teacher; he is weak willed. Everybody rushes out, me included.

We are walking out of the front doors when I see it.

"Cato we can't go this way." I say very quickly.

"Why?" He asks.

"The shadows are here! They are most likely looking for me!" I whisper.

"The shadows? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, for the past six years I have been living with one! I know them! Follow me!" I start to run back into the school, and through the main hall. I jump up onto the stage, and then into the dressing rooms. I go passed nearly all of the lockers, but stop at the last one. It has mine and Cloves names sketched into it. I open it, and grab the two helmets out of it and give on to Cato. He is silent, as he knows it is something that he will just have to trust me in. I lead him up some stairs, and we end up on the roof. I run over to the edge that has the p.e. department. "You are going to have to jump." I tell him.

"No way! I cannot make a four metre jump and come out without a scratch."

"Yes you can! I'll go first." I walk back a few metres and then run and jump. I feel like showing off so I do a backflip in mid jump. I land perfectly.

"I cannot do that!" Cato shouts.

"Fine!" I grab the ladder that is always hidden and place it so that he can climb over it. But my efforts my wasted as they were here waiting for me.

"Hello Katniss. Our boss isn't very happy with you." Dave, my step dads friend, tells me.

"What the fuck are doing here?" I ask.

"Langue." Dave says.

"Piss off!" I shout. He pull out a small pistol and aimed it at me. "Get rid of it!" I shout.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dave says.

"I wasn't talking to you." I say calmly. I hope Cato got the message, pulled the ladder in and ran inside to hide. I risk a sneak peek over my shoulder to see that he did. I turn in time to see Dave pull the trigger. A second later I am falling to the ground, and I land with a dull thud.

**Sorry for the short chapter! A few people have told me that my last chapter was funny, but I don't think this one is.**

**Sorry if it isn't very good, but today I have had some really important tests!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Catnipgirlonfire and toritwilight504 for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Please review! I want to know if you are reading or enjoying!**

**Thanks.**


	4. Clove's house

** Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Well here it is, chapter 4!**

Wait... That's what I do best, waiting. What's the point of other people believing in you when you don't believe in yourself? That's what normal people would think when they doubt things, but not me. I am definitely not normal. What's the point in believing in yourself when others don't believe in you? That's what I feel. The only time in my life that I was happy, was when dad was alive. When he died, I was broken. But I didn't show it. I made myself strong. For Prim. For mum. For me. I have to be strong now. I hear faint voices above me and the distinct sound of Dave saying, 'it's all over now! We just have to find lover boy and kill him too, he knows way too much!' Oh no! Not Cato, he hasn't done anything! this is all my fault! I hear them leave the roof and I spring up grab my phone and text Cato. 'Cato, Run! They r coming for u! They r going to kill u! Run, if you know what is good for u!'

I sprint out of the school grounds and I get a reply from Cato. 'I am not in the building anymore, where should I meet u?' I tap a quick reply saying to meet me at the ice cream parlour in town. I open my car door, get in and drive away. I make it to the ice cream parlour in five minutes and I am shocked to see that Cato is here already.

"Get in the car!" I tell him and he jumps in. "We have to go to Clove." I say I start driving the familiar route.

"Why? Surly Clove can't help!"

"You underestimate your friends!" The rest of the car journey is made in silence. When we get to Clove's house I knock on the door six times. She opens it and ushers us inside. Good old Clove, doesn't need to be told that there is something wrong.

"What happened?" She says sounding very patronizing.

"The shadows." I say. A look of horror flashes on her face. Me and Clove share a look, and we know exactly what to do. I rush into the basement and grab three pistols. One for me, one for Clove and another for Glimmer. We are the ones that know the most. We're the ones they want to kill...

We are going to stay at Clove's house - sorry mansion- for a bit. All we have to do now, is wait. Waiting is what we do best...

**Sorry, short chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**Please, please, please, please, please review! I have had some great ones! When I get that email saying I have a review, I smile!**


	5. explanation

"They think we're dead. Prim won't say anything if we tell her we will buy her a jack wills bag and jumper. We tell the teachers that I am living with your mum and dad, because my parents kicked me out, and that they shouldn't talk to them because they won't compromise. Is that it?" Clove says to us. We both nod. "The rest of the gang should be here soon, so we can explain. Guys, take your pistols and put them in your bag." We take them and go get our bags.

"Not the best start to our relationship, huh?" I ask Cato.

"Not the best, no!" he laughs and I join in.

"I'm sorry, it's just my step-dad is a dick!" He nodded in agreement. WE put them in our bags and walk back to Clove's living room. The doorbell rings as soon as we get there and then Johanna's impatient moans saying 'just open the fucking door! they never lock it!'. It's true Clove never locks the front door. Jo barges into the room followed by Glimmer, Annie, Cashmere, Finnick, Marvel, Gale, Gloss and Thresh. "Well we're all here." I say.

"what the fuck is this that I am hearing about the shadows?" Johanna shouts.

"They want me dead. They tried to kill me. Cato saw it all. Now they want to kill him. They probably know that you guys now know. Now they want to kill you too!" I say sounding very patronising. She just glares at me. "What?" I say defending myself.

"Shut up!" Clove starts to talk. "I'm giving you all a pistol, any of the shadows grab you shoot them! I don't care what they say shoot them kill them bury them. If there ain't body, there ain't no crime! got it?" We all agree. "Right. Good" She continues solemly. "Now who's up for a slumber party?" She screams and everyone yells in agreement.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates, I feel terrible but i will try harder to write more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten! Please review.**

**Lets say 5 reviews ntill I post the next chapter? Yer that's fair. Review or i don't update!  
**

**Love you!**


End file.
